


we could paint the sky a million different colours

by MoonRei8106



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Keith (Voltron), M/M, broganes, klance are soulmates, pidge is the connection between her two friend groups, what is the correct way of tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRei8106/pseuds/MoonRei8106
Summary: Soulmate AU!! YAYAYAYAYAY (most of S8 is dead to me)Keith is a really good artist. He very frequently loses his sketchbook, so he turns to his arms. Some days his brother Shiro will come home and find Keith covered in swirling waves or blazing fires.Lance is a swimmer, who absolutely loves displaying his soulmate's brilliant designs. One day blazing fires, the next shimmering metal.When Shiro somehow convinces Keith to attend the Galaxy Garrison with his(insanely smart for 14) neighbour Pidge, the two's paths cross. Keith doesn't know who his soulmate is, and Lance has a Bi Panic and is not at all inclined to tell Keith.





	we could paint the sky a million different colours

Keith Kogane. He has two friends exactly. Three if you count his neighbour's brother. Shiro, Pidge and Matt. He's never really needed anyone else. Especially not a _soulmate _.__

__So he tells himself he doesn't have one. Loses himself in art. Because Keith Kogane is also an artist. One who loses his sketchbook and resorts to his arms and walls. He's particularly proud of his room. A blazing inferno of fire is painted across the walls, vivid flames reaching up to the dark galaxy on his ceiling and the top of his walls. A proud, robotic red lion stands on a wall, watching over him._ _

__The lion thing is sort of a long-running joke. Him and Pidge were watching an old show and decided to remake it into something of their own. He was Red. Shiro was Black. Pidge was Green. And Pidge's other friends were allegedly Blue, Yellow and Support._ _

__Matt once told Keith, "Dude, being in your room makes me sweat like crazy. And that's in winter."_ _

__Keith does not care. To him, he feels perfectly fine._ _

__But of course Shiro tries to mix his life up. How? By using his connections to get Keith a spot at the Galaxy Garrison._ _

__\----------------_ _

__Lance McLain. He's not popular, per se. But hey, he's got friends. Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Shiro(maybe?) and her weird uncle Coran. And a talented soulmate. Because most days when he chooses to pull off his jacket, there's a new, beautiful painting splashed on his arms._ _

__He really, really, wants to know who they are, because they are undeniably talented._ _

__One day, Shiro texts their group._ _

___spacedad: Hey guys, my little brother's coming to the Garrison today, okay? Be nice. ____ _

____So there's a new kid on the block. And according to Shiro, is Lance's age._ _ _ _

____Once Lance gets to school, he catches sight of a new kid. Black hair, pale skin (is this kid a vampire?) and strange violet eyes. Aka, the kid is freaking attractive. Also, does that boy have a mullet? Not cool._ _ _ _

____And just great-the boy's locker is next to his. While Lance pretends he's not watching, the boy slips off his jacket, and-quiznak. He recognises the red heart amongst swirling black-and-white vines. Knows, because he has the exact same markings. Of course, Lance panicks. And then Shiro, of all people, walks up to this kid._ _ _ _

____"Keith, you okay? Sorry, I had to check with Matt about something. You've got pretty much the same classes as Pidge, so you won't be totally alone," Shiro told the new kid._ _ _ _

____Lance was now very, very, very confused._ _ _ _

____"Oh, hey Lance! Keith, this is Lance, he's Blue. Lance, my little brother Keith. He's Red."_ _ _ _

____Quiznak. Lance was so screwed._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is my first Klance/Voltron fanfic, so here's to me not messing it up! Season 8's Allurance? I don't know her. AU's are fun.


End file.
